overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HQDominator/What is the Highest Possible Multi-Kill in Overwatch?
Intro I have seen a few different posts talking about multi-kills and how close the kills have to be in order to get the "multi-kill" to pop up, but none of them are going to go as in-depth and almost game-breaking as this one. In this blog I will show how to get the highest possible multi-kill in Overwatch. Foreword So, you may be wondering, "Isn't this just going to turn out to be 6? He's probably just going to explain which ultimates can get a fast team kill or something like that." Well, if you are, you're wrong. A 6 person multi-kill? That's garbage. '' If you've ever been happy with a team kill that you did by yourself, get ready to feel bad about it because it's about to get blown away. Also, a 10 person multi-kill? ''Child's play. 20 person? No way, dude, we're going way higher. I won't spoil it yet, but stay tuned to see how it's possible. Explanation Hopefully, I've gotten your attention by now. So, how do we get this ridiculous multi-kill I've been explaining? There's only 6 people on a team and they have a 6 second respawn, there's no way they can get back fast enough. Right? Well, if you're familiar with the game, you already know where this is going. Mercy's Ultimate can revive her entire team, which is one of the main ways that this will be pulled off. To start with, there will need to be 6 Mercys on the same team with every one of them holding their Ultimate. On the enemy team, there will be a Hanzo. No one else is needed, and I will explain why. So why pick Hanzo? To start with, he can one shot Mercy with a single headshot. Also, his drawback time is fast enough to allow kills to chain into multi-kills which is obviously essential to this strategy. Finally, he has unlimited ammo, meaning he does not have to waste time with reloading. With that out of the way, let's get into the specifics of how it works. Specifics Here, I will provide some schematics of how it would work. Since Mercy's Ultimate gives her allies a 2.25 second period where they are invincible. Because of this, killing 5 Mercys before the Revive is used would ruin the multi-kill. Instead, 4 Mercy's would be killed and immediately one of the remaining Mercys would revive the dead Mercys as the last two are killed and the process is repeated. Since Hanzo's bow takes 1.2 seconds to draw, the last to Mercys will be dead before the Revive ends and he'll be able to move on with the multi-kill with no break. Confused? That's why I'll give some "pictures." Key: M=Mercy X=Dead Mercy !=Ultimate is ready x=Ultimate is gone H=Hanzo Start ! ! ! ! ! ! M M M M M M 0 Kills H Kill 4, far right Mercy Revives ! ! ! ! ! x X X X X M M 4 Kills H Kill 4, far left Mercy Revives x ! ! ! ! x M M X X X X 8 Kills H Kill 4, second to right Mercy Revives x ! ! ! x x X X X X M M 12 Kills H Kill 4, second to left Mercy Revives x x ! ! x x M M X X X X 16 Kills H Kill 4, third to right Mercy Revives x x ! x x x X X X M X M 20 Kills H Kill 4, third to left Mercy Revives x x x x x x M X M X X X 24 Kills H Clean up last 2 for the final result x x x x x x X X X X X X 26 Kills H Conclusion The highest multi-kill that can be achieved in Overwatch is 26. That is a DIHEXA KILL!!! (and yes, I did have to look it up. It might still be wrong, though.) My hypothesis? The game stops having voice lines after 6 kills and instead replaces it with the text "How did you even do that?" I still need to test it though which brings me to the final part of this post. Recruitment I need 6 people who are willing to spend a couple hours with me attempting this on PS4. I currently don't have any system to try this on other than PS4, so I'll have to do it on that if I want it. Please send me a message or comment down below if you'd like to try this with me or just send a friend request on PSN to HQDominate. Not HQDominator like my username here, that's my PS3 ID (forgot the password to it, so I can't transfer it over), but HQDominate. Additionally, I'll put it on YouTube whether or not it is a successful attempt: a successful attempt meaning the announces keeps saying things as we get a higher and higher multi-kill. Category:Blog posts